fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Star TV/Programming
Super Star TV subscribes programming shows such as SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House, and The Bagel Show. Pee Dee TV subscribes preschool shows. Original Programming *''Adventurous Kid'' (2015-present) *''Bob and George'' (2014-present) *''Cilia'' (2016-present) *''The Edy Show'' (2015-present) *''Moose vs. Zoo'' (2014-present) *''Planet Flea'' (2014-present) *''Starface!'' (2014-present) *''The Ums'' (2014-present) *''Wonderful World of Jason'' (2015-present) Acquired Programming *''Adventure Time'' (all seasons; 2013-present) *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2012-present) *''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' (2015-present) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2012-present) *''Angry Birds Toons'' (2014-present) *''Apple & Onion'' (2018 - present) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2013-present) *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (2016-present) *''Ben 10'' (2016 TV series; 2016-present) *''Beyblade'' (all series; 2013-present) *''Beywheelz'' (all series; 2013-present) *''Breadwinners'' (2014-present) *''Bunnicula'' (2016-present) *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' (2017-present) *''Camp Lakebottom'' (2014-present) *''Clarence'' (2014 TV series; 2014-present) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (TV series; 2017-present) *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' (2014-present) *''Detentionaire'' (2016-present) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2014-present) *''Dinofroz'' (2016-present) *''Dr. Dimensionpants!'' (2016-present) *''Endangered Species'' (2016-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (all seasons; 2012-present) *''Future Card Buddyfight'' (2016-present) *''George of the Jungle'' (2016-present) *''Get Ace'' (2016-present) *''Get Blake!'' (2016-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2012-present) *''Grojband'' (2015-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-present) *''Horrible Histories'' (2016-present) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2016-present) *''Johnny Test'' (2013-present) *''Justice League Action'' (2016-present; part of DC Nation) *''Kim Possible'' (2018-present) *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' (2016–present) *''League of Super Evil'' (2016-present) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2015-present) *''Looped'' (2016-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-present) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015–present) *''Mixels'' (2014-present) *''My Knight and Me'' (2017-present) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (all seasons; 2014-present) *''Mysticons'' (2017-present) *''Nerds and Monsters'' (2014-present) *''Numb Chucks'' (2014-present) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017-present) *''Packages from Planet X'' (2014-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (all seasons; 2012-present) *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' (2015-present) *''Pirate Express'' (2016-present) *''Pokémon'' (all series; 2012-present) *''Power Rangers'' (all series; 2012-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016 TV series; 2016-present) *''Rabbids Invasion'' (2013-present) *''Rated A for Awesome'' (2016-present) *''Regal Academy'' (2016–present) *''Regular Show'' (all seasons; 2013-present) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (2013-present) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2013-present) *''Sidekick'' (2013-present) *''Sonic Boom'' (2015-present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (all seasons; 2012-present) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2018-present) *''Steven Universe'' (2014-present) *''Supernoobs'' (2016-present) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013-present; part of DC Nation) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 TV series; 2012-present) *''Total Drama'' (all series; 2012-present) *''Transformers'' (all series; 2015-present) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-present) *''Unikitty!'' (2018-present) *''Wabbit'' (2016-present) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2015-present) *''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2014-present) *''Winx Club'' (2013-present) *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (2016-present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (all series; 2016-present) *''Zip Zip'' (2016-present) Cartoons TV Programming *''6teen'' (2014-present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2015-present) *''Ben 10'' (2005 TV series; 2018-present) *''Bobby's World'' (2013-present) *''Captain Flamingo'' (2016-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (seasons 1-5 only; 2015-present) *''Kid vs. Kat'' (2016-present) *''Little Battlers Experience'' (2016-present) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2016-present) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (2015-present) *''Planet Sheen'' (2015-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998 TV series; 2013-present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (seasons 1-3 only; 2013-present) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2016-present) *''Total Drama All-Stars'' (2013-present) *''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' (2014-present) *''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' (2012-present) Former Programming *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' (2013-16) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (2012-15) *''Transformers: Prime'' (2013-15) *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (2012-14) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2012-14) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' (2013-15) Overnight Block Programming *''Attack on Titan'' (2015-present) *''Axe Cop'' (2015-present) *''Beware the Batman'' (2014-present; part of DC Nation) *''Black Lagoon'' (2016-present) *''Blue Exorcist'' (2016-present) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (2015-present) *''Crash Canyon'' (2016-present) *''Dragon Ball'' (2013-present) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (all series; 2015-present) *''Eureka Seven'' (2016-present) *''Fugget About It'' (2015-present) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2016-present) *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2016-present) *''Immortal Grand Prix'' (2015-present) *''Inuyasha'' (2015-present) *''Inuyasha The Final Act'' (2016-present) *''Kill la Kill'' (2016-present) *''Naruto'' (2014-present) *''One Piece'' (all series; 2015-present; part of AnimeNation) *''Sailor Moon'' (all series; 2015-present; part of AnimeNation) *''Samurai 7'' (2016-present) *''Soul Eater'' (2014-present; part of AnimeNation) *''Soul Eater Again'' (2015-present; part of AnimeNation) *''Soul Eater Not!'' (2016-present; part of AnimeNation) *''Space Dandy'' (2015-present) *''Sword Art Online'' (2015-present) *''Sword Art Online II'' (2016-present) *''Teen Titans'' (2017-present; part of DC Nation) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2015-present) *''Two Nuts and a Richard'' (2016-present) Pee Dee TV Programming *''The Adventures of Book of Virtues'' (2016-present) *''Arthur'' (TV series; 2016-present) *''Backyardigans'' (2015-present) *''Blue's Clues'' (2015-present) *''Bob the Builder'' (2015-present) *''Doraemon'' (2015-present) *''Liberty's Kids'' (2015-present) *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' (2016-present) *''Max and Ruby'' (2016-present) *''Odd Squad'' (2016-present) *''PB&J Otter'' (2015-present) *''Rugrats'' (2016-present) *''Sesame Street'' (2015-present) *''VeggieTales'' (2016-present) *''The Zula Patrol'' (2016-present) Other Programming *''The Adventures of Milo and Leon'' (2015-present) *''Angry German Kid'' (AngryGermanKid82; 2014-present) *''Angry German Kid'' (CDiFan237; 2015-present) *''Angry German Kid'' (Videoman1443; 2013-present) *''The Bagel Show'' (2012-present) *''Chrome's Show of Chromeyness'' (2014-present) *''CircleCity'' (2014-present) *''Daniel and Cindy'' (first run; 1937-60 series; 2018-present) *''Eli Shmow'' (2015-present) *''Fish'' (first run; 2017-present) *''Otto The Oreo'' (2016-present) *''Polar'' (2015-present) *''Porcupine Wanted'' (2015-present) *''Risky Frizz'' (2016-present) *''Super Clark'' (2016-present) Trivia *''One Piece'' airs during AnimeNation. *''Teen Titans Go!'' airs at midnight during DC Nation. *All seasons of SpongeBob SquarePants airs on this channel. **Seasons 5-7 airs on every Monday-Friday. **Seasons 8-10 airs on every Saturday. **Seasons 1-3 airs on Cartoons TV. *All seasons of The Fairly OddParents airs on this channel. **Seasons 6-8 airs on every Monday-Friday. **Seasons 9-10 airs on every Saturday. **Seasons 1-5 airs on Cartoons TV. Category:Super Star TV Category:Jcpag2010 Category:Program list